


One Fine Day

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Crack, Future, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-12
Updated: 2006-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Todd is fine.





	One Fine Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: I know everyone loathes it when summaries talk about how something was written "on a sugar high at 1 AM", but um, this really was. Creative credit goes mostly to my little brother, who thought it would be hilarious to write a Todd-about-town 'fic.  


* * *

1.  
  
Justin takes a number of freelancing jobs after he finally finishes college, because movie producers lie and to be honest, he doesn't understand how real artistry can happen at eight in the morning, unless it's to wake up early on a Sunday to give Brian a blowjob. Most of his clients are wealthy, so he doesn't mind taking checks from them.  
  
He's at the bank, one fine day, when out of the corner of his eye, he notices a strangely familiar frame. He can't place it at first, but eventually he sneaks a peek at the guy's backside, and it hits him. "Hey, Todd," he calls out. "How's it going?"  
  
Todd turns in the general direction of Justin's voice and smiles. "Fine," he says amiably.  
  
2.  
  
Emmett's party planning really takes off, particularly after Drew's ex-fiancee hires him for her wedding to one of Drew's former football buddies and gushes about him to all her friends. His latest soiree is for the release party of Zack o'Toole's latest DVD, and it's important that every garnishment and piece of decor is phallic.  
  
Such is the way he finds himself picking out vegetables at the local supermarket. He's right in the middle of choosing the roundest, most perfectly ball-shaped tomatoes he can find, when an oddly familiar figure stops near the zucchini and begins picking over the display of slender green tubes. "Hey, Todd," Emmett says cheerfully. "How's it going?"  
  
"Fine," Todd replies, and goes to bag his thick, lengthy selections.  
  
3.  
  
"A fucking ninety-six, can you fucking believe that?" Hunter grins broadly, shoving the driving test results at Ben. He pumps his fist, then scowls. "Fucking DMV," he says. "How many more people are before us, anyways?"  
  
"I think it's about six, Champ." Ben, always the pinnacle of patience, perches serenely on what has to be one of the most uncomfortable chairs on the planet. Michael, beside him, is a little more fidgety. "Shouldn't be much longer now."  
  
Hunter slumps in his own seat, crossing his arms and sighing loudly. "Isn't there a way you can do this on the computer or something? Jesus." He looks around boredly, then cocks his head. "Oh, hey, Todd."  
  
Ben and Michael look up. "How's it going?" Michael volunteers.  
  
Todd shrugs casually. "Fine," he says. The number on the board overhead changes to '564', and he turns to walk up to the counter.  
  
4.  
  
Brian blinks away irritation and glances at his watch, dismayed that only three minutes have passed since he last checked the time. A toy store in downtown Pittsburgh on a Saturday hardly a month before Christmas is at least on his list of top five places he wants to be least in the entire universe.  
  
"So Gus," he says conversationally, turning to his son, who clutches his fingers and stares up at him adoringly. "Any idea where in this intrepid place we're gonna find that Polly Pocket karaoke whatever-the-fuck for your sister?" A new case at her law firm has Melanie in a huge snit, and with Lindsay alternating between trying to console her and freaking out herself, it's up to Brian to save the day by volunteering to get some of their holiday shopping done. Or at least that's how Justin puts it after he's just finished sucking Brian's cock, Brian in too much of a post-orgasmic haze to realize that he'd been set up.  
  
"Dolls are boring," Gus complains. He tugs on Brian's hand pleadingly. "Let's go look at the train sets."  
  
"If we don't find this thing, your mother is going to do something very painful to Daddy, and he won't ever be able to sit and play with your train set with you ever again." Brian sighs and squints up at the signage in the aisle they're in. "Fucking flourescent lighting," he grumbles under his breath.  
  
Eventually, the doll is found, and Gus convinces him that he needs a new video game; it's one that Brian has heard is amazingly loud and annoying, something Gus' two moms will absolutely despise. "I think you need a new video game, too, Sonny boy," he agrees.  
  
The aisles in the electronics section are cluttered with semi-late holiday shoppers and pimpled teenaged boys, and though Brian has honed his casual shoulder-brushing as a pick-up technique to a science, he finds he has little patience for it today. Randomly, he edges past a taller guy, monopolizing the store display of whatever game console has come out just in time for the holiday season. "Hey, Todd," he says sarcastically. "How's it going?"  
  
Todd turns around, recognition dawning on him as he smiles and winks. "Fine," he says, and Gus squeals as he spots something he wants.  
  
5.  
  
Ted makes a trip to the vintage music store in town on a quest for a cover of 'Carmen' done by Pavarotti. The one cashier knows him because he's there at least a couple of times a month and usually gives him a discount. Brian would say that it's his idea of a pity fuck, but Brian says a lot of things, most of them too depressingly accurate to think about for too long.  
  
The cashier's name is Scott, and is apparently the nephew of the owner. "Pavarotti, right?" he says when Ted walks in, and Ted nods. He's only noticed it everytime he sees him, but Scott is really cute in an intellectual, nerdy sort of way: his glasses are a good fit for his face, and his eyes are warm and brown. Ted's almost ready to ask him out for a drink this time, too, but the bell on the door - which in Ted's mind, sounds suspiciously like Brian laughing at him - indicating a rare incoming customer dashes the attempt. "Hey, Todd," Scott says, his eyes lighting up. "How's it going?"  
  
"Fine," Todd replies. He nods at Ted, and heads straight to the opera section.  
  
6.  
  
Brian and Michael find themselves at the Munchers' residence simultaneously, Brian having stopped by to drop off Gus, and Michael to pick up Jenny Rebecca. "Mel, why is there a cable truck parked outside your house?" Michael asks, peering out between the slats of the blinds.  
  
"Satellite hook-up," Melanie announces, setting down the bowl she's tossing vegetables for salad into and hurrying to the door. "Thank you for coming," she says to a young guy with sandy blond hair. She nods at his name-tag. "Todd."  
  
Brian and Michael look up. "What the fuck," they mouth to each other, but it's Gus who beats them to the punch. "Hey Todd," he says sweetly. "How's it going?"  
  
Todd blinks at Brian and Michael, then at Gus, and grins. "Fine," he says, and glances at the clipboard he's carrying. "So, satellite hook-up?"


End file.
